Run and Win
by Jameka Denise
Summary: This is set after the season finale. I was not at all with how it ended so this is my take. I try to stay very true to the characters. It is Olitz-centric but there is character development for the other characters.
1. Did It Mean Anything?

First Scandal Fanfic. Sadly I do not own these characters but I'm trying my hand at writing them. Hope you like this :)

* * *

"Fitz stop" Olivia said, turning her head away from his kiss. "Liv," she shook her head and walked away from him. Fitz sighed, "Liv, we've been through this." He followed her down the hall to her bedroom and he sat on the edge of the bed while she paced in circles. "Olivia." he said softly, beckoning her. She stopped mid circle and faced him, he reached for her and she went to stand between his parted thighs.

Fitz puts his hands on her waist. "You told me to run and win. I'm doing that. You told me to run with Meille at my side. I'm doing it. You said you couldn't be my First Lady. I accepted it. You said your team needed you. I understood that. Now I need to understand what going on between us. You've been avoiding me for almost two months." Liv sighed; she didn't know what to say to him. Her name and face had been all over the news. Even though her team had pretty much defused the situation she was trying to be cautious. "Fitz, you have a fresh start. David and my team gave you that. I want you to have that. Defiance is dead, you're clean now. Don't sully yourself by chasing after me. Our affair has been cleaned up, so that's fine. You once told me to wait for you, I told you I would and I will. For as long as you need me to."

Fitz stood and looked down at her, "you also told me to earn you. If I wanted you. Remember that?" He pointed towards the living room, "we sat in there for twenty-one minutes and you watched me choose you. Watched me earn you. What was that for Olivia? Did it mean anything to you? Why did you let me think you wanted me? Wanted us? Why get my hope up?" He fired these questions at a stunned Olivia. They hit her hard and she knew he was right. "You know what I want—" "Do I know what you want? Do you even know what you want?" He asked glaring at her. She reached for him but he shied away from her touch. "Fitz ..I'm sorry." "Do you love me Olivia?" Fitz asked abruptly. She started into his eye, "Yes." Fitz captured her face in his hands and kissed her.

It was supposed to be slow, sweet; an understanding that once again they were in this together, but slow and sweet were not the case. When his lips touched hers fire danced down her spine. Her fingers got lost in his curls as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues wrestled as Fitz attempted to rid Liv of her pants.

"Fitz" she breathed his name against his lips. He ignored her and pushed her pants down her thighs and she stepped out of them. He pulled away from her and looked at her. "Lie down." His eyes had darkened and she knew what that meant. "Fitz…" she said again. He took a step closer to her. "Lie. Down." She knew better than to try and reason with him when he was like this. She nodded and lied back on the bed.

His eyes roamed her frame hungrily and he kneeled in front of her. He trailed kisses up her thighs until he was face to face with her panty-clad apex. He skimmed his nose against her core and her body lurched. Fitz ran the tip of his tongue along her slit, causing her body to tremble. He fingered the lace at her waistband before ripping them off. "I liked those" Liv mumbled, looking down at him. He looked up at her, piercing her with his gaze. "You'll get over it." He then turned his attention back to the task at hand. Reaching up he kissed her naval, dipping his tongue inside. She whimpered as his fingers found her center.

Olivia's back arched and she took a deep breath as he slid two of his thick fingers inside of her, using his thumb to massage her swollen nub. His name rolled of her lips softly as his kisses moved closer to where she desperately needed him.

Fitz watched Liv bite her lip and thrust her hips in tune with his fingers. Her scent assaulted his senses and he knew he'd soon give in and stop his slow torture. With a smirk, he stilled his moving fingers. "Please," she whispered softly. Fitz pressed his lips to her pulsing pussy and her body bucked. He left lingering kisses on her inner thighs, while she tried to maneuver his lips and tongue back to her sex. "Fitz please." she begged.

Olivia thought she was going to implode when she felt Fitz flick his tongue against her clit. He treated her like his last meal; he feasted. His tongue swirled around her clit and she pushed herself against him. She grabbed a handful of his curls and shoved his head, causing his tongue to slip inside of her. "Oh God." He grabbed her thighs and put them on his shoulders. Liv's mouth fell open and her toes curled as her orgasm neared.

The taste of her on his tongue caused his member to press against his zipped. He could feel her legs begin to shake and he knew she was close. He sucked on her clit and flicked his tongue over it. He heard her gasp and felt her legs tighten around his head. Her flicked his tongue faster, her moans motivated him. "Oh my…Fitz." She writhed and squirmed, and with a squeal, her body went still.


	2. Stay With Me

**Two Months Ago**

The team stared at the television screen.

"Olivia was..."

"Screwing with the President." Abby said finishing Quinn's sentence. Harrison and Huck huddled in the corner and spoke in hurried whispers. "I don't know if you know this but Olivia Pope, the name on the door, was screwing the President."

Both Harrison and Huck ignored her."About a week ago she gave me a folder and told me to use it if things went badly."

"Uh...I think this is considered badly." Huck said looking at the television screen at pictures of Olivia and Fitz from the campaign trail. "Agreed." Harrison nodded. "Quinn." Huck called "We need to find out who leaked this." She nodded and left the room.

"Wait, hold on for a second. You two knew about this?" Abby asked incredulously look back and forth between Harrison and Huck. "The three of us knew about it." Abby turned at the sound of his voice. "Looks like we have work to do." Stephan said looking at Abby.

* * *

**Present Day**

"We can't do this." Liv said as Fitz rained kisses on her face.

"Ok." He said getting up, grabbing his shirt. She sat up and looked at him questioningly "Ok?" she asked climbing out of bed.

"Yes. Ok." Fitz walked out of the bedroom towards the living room. "So that's it?" she asked, watching him sit down and put his shoes on.

"Yes. You said we can't do this. So we won't." He stood and looked down at her. "Goodbye Olivia." he reached around her to grab his coat and with a kiss to the forehead he left her apartment.

She watched him leave with protest. She honestly didn't know what to say to him to make him stay. She stared at the door, and apart of her wanted to snatch it open and go get him, but that was only a part of her.

The sound of her cell phone startled her. "What?" she heard loud noises in the background, "We need you to come down to the office." Harrison said, she sighed, "I'll be there in twenty minutes." She knew she couldn't spew over what had just happened; there was a crisis she needed to fix.

Liv stepped into the office and saw the team staring into the conference room, "What is this?" she asked walking up. They all pointed, she followed their fingers to see Stephan and Georgia in the middle of a very heated discussion.

"You just left Stephan. I woke up to an empty bed, and all your stuff was gone. You just left me" Georgia yelled, slamming her hand on the table.

"I had to." Stephan said attempting to reason with her.

"We have a son Stephan. A boy who needs his father." she rebutted

"No **you **have a son." Georgia's face fell. "What you thought I wouldn't test him Georgia? We hadn't had sex for weeks when you told me you were pregnant. I'm not stupid Georgia." Stephan replied.

"Ok, how long has this been going on?" Liv asked trying to draw attention from the argument. "Harrison?" she prompted.

"I called you when she stormed in here." he replied turning his attention back to the room where Georgia was gesturing widely and Stephan was pointed at her.

"I'll handled that." she said pointing at the conference room, she looked at Huck. "I need a copy of the campaign schedule.." Huck nodded. Abby looked at Liv with a raised eyebrow. "Don't" Liv said pointing at Abby, stopping her before she could make one of her sarcastic remarks. "Nice work with Kaylee Thompson, now all our focus needs to be on this campaign. We need to win this."

"Legitimately this time." Abby chimed in, before turning to head towards her office. With a sigh and a shake of the head Liv turned to face the situation at hand.

Olivia opened the door and walked in causing both Georgia and Stephan to stop mid-sentence."Liv..-" "This is your fault." Georgia said pointing her finger at Olivia.

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked confused by Georgia's meaning.

"He missed this place. This is all he ever talked about. It was always 'Olivia this' and 'I miss Abby' that. I was sick of hearing about Olivia Pope and Associates. I was tired of the war stories. I was so sick of hearing how you walked into a warehouse with only half the payment and still left with the package. He always talked about how much he owed you. It felt like he was married to you; to this place and I was just his sideline; his mistress."

Olivia was completely taken aback by Georgia's rant. She could understand the woman's frustrations. "I cheated on Stephan, which shouldn't have been a huge deal, but it was because I got pregnant." Liv looked over at Stephan apologetically.

"This is a personal matter that needs to be handled personally. This is not the place." Olivia looked pointedly at Georgia. "This is **not** the place Georgia." She repeated opening the door of the conference room. Georgia sighed and grabbed her purse. "Stephan.." he didn't respond, he turned his back to her. Her shoulders slumped and she left the office. Olivia walked over and stood next to Stephan. "We don't have to talk about this, but we can if you need to." He smiled down at her. "Thanks Liv." She smiled up at him. "Come on."

"The First Lady is on the trail." Harrison said, handing Olivia a copy of the schedule, "and she'll be back in four days, flying in from Ohio."

"How's he looking?" She asked looking over Quinn's shoulder.

"For the first time since the affair leaked his numbers are on the rise." Abby answered, typing on her laptop.

"Keep me posted." she turned and looked at Huck, "Are we clear?" He nodded, "You have a twenty-three minute window." Liv nodded and grabbed her purse and coat.

"Are you going to see him Liv? At the White House?" Abby asked looking up from her laptop screen. Liv ignored her question. "Stephan you're up if a case comes in tonight."

* * *

"Tom."

'Ms. Pope."

She smiled at him as he opened the door, letting her into the Oval.

"Yes... Yes... Thank you sir... Have a great evening." Fitz hung up the phone and sighed. He looked up from his paperwork seemingly surprised to see her. "Olivia. I'm surprised to see you here."

"Hi" she said timidly.

He stood, looking at her. "Hi."

She smiled at him, "I shouldn't have let you leave today." He moved from behind his desk and propped himself on the edge of it. "Why?" He pushed off the edge of his desk and walked towards her.

"Because I didn't want you to leave."

"Why?" he asked again, smirking at her

"Because I wanted you to stay." she replied smiling at him.

"Because...?"

"Because I love you. she answered looking into his eyes. "I'm in love with you but I'm scared. This scares me. You scare me. We scare me."

He gently took her face in his hands. "Trust this. Trust us. Trust me. I love you, Olivia Pope. You can trust that.

* * *

"Knock knock" Abby said, standing in the doorway to Stephan's office.

"Hey." he smiled at her, "come in." he told her, gesturing for her to come inside. She shook her head.

"No..um..we're just about to order food and we wanted to know if you wanted your usual." He nodded. "Ok. Great." she turned to leave.

"Abby wait." he grabbed her arm, "can we talk?" he asked trying to get her to look him in the eyes.

"Stephan there's nothing to talk about. Things are different now.

"No they aren't Abby. Nothing has changed." he said pulling her closer to him.

"Yo Abby!" Harrison yelled from his office.

Abby looked up at Stephan. "Everything has changed."

* * *

"Stay the night Liv." Fitz asked. They were in the residency.

"Fitz...you know I can't do that." she said running her fingers through his curls.

"Yes you can. I'm the President of the United States and I have spent the night in your apartment. You can stay the night with me." He replied smiling at her.

"But you don't have an apartment; you have a house, a very busy, very large house." She reasoned, standing looking for her shoes.

"Please stay." Fitz stood behind her and trailed kissed down her neck. "Stay...please." he asked again, turning her to face him. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss to her waiting lips.

"Fitz..." she murmured, "I shouldn't," her resolve was weakening and he knew it. He lifted her and walked her to the bed. He lowered her gently on the bed and hovered over her staring into her eyes. He placed a lingering kiss on her lips. He felt her tongue against his bottom lip and he pulled away, looking down at her.

"I'll stay."

* * *

teehee. Hope you liked it :)


	3. We Handled It

**Sorry for the wait guys. There's a lot going on here and I know it's a little short. It's intense. Fair warning. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Don't answer it," Fitz mumbled into Olivia's neck as her phone rang. She groaned and reached for it.

"What?" she said, and giggled as Fitz snuggled into her neck. "Who?" She sat up abruptly and looked down at Fitz. "How long?" Liv got out of bed looking for her clothes. "I'll be there." she hung up the phone.

"What is it Liv?" he asked as he watched her scramble around the bedroom for clothes.

"Fitz, I need a shirt." She held the limp material of her blouse up to show him.

"Liv talk to me, what's going on?" he asked as he tossed her a Navy shirt from his dresser. She pulled the shirt over her head and looked at him.

"When I have all the details, you will be the first to know everything. I promise," she said, she glanced over at the clock that read 5:37am. "How fast can you get me in a car?" He grabbed his phone and made a call.

"Two minutes." Fitz said when he hung up the phone. "Tom is on his way up now. Are you ok? Is this dangerous?"

She looked him in his eyes. "I honestly don't know."

Fitz looked confused and slightly perplexed. He took a step back. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Liv sighed, "I don't have time to explain right now, but I will. I promise." She reached out and kissed him, slipping her tongue between his parted lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Liv played with the curls at the base of his neck.

Fitz pulled her closer to him, feeling the urgency of the kiss. It unnerved him. If he was honest with himself, the feeling scared him. He didn't know what she was about to get into. The possibility of something happening to her made his heart pound in his chest.

There was a knock at the door, followed by Tom's voice. "Sir, we're ready to move," he said from the other side of the door.

Olivia pulled away from Fitz, and he could see her eyes said something was wrong. "Liv…"

She shook her head. "I love you, Fitz," she whispered and pressed her lips to his softly. "I. ." she said again.

She backed away from him until the only thing touching was their outstretched fingers. "Livvie…be safe," he said looking at her. She nodded and turned to leave. "Liv," he said, causing her to pause, "I love you too." She looked at him over her shoulder and smiled at him then with a sigh she turned to leave.

**Seven Weeks Ago**

"Where is she?!" Quinn yelled as the drill tore through flesh and tissue.

"If I were you I would tell her what she wants to know." Huck said looking down. "She can be quite ruthless." he continued looking up at her.

"She's in the trunk." He struggled, tears in his voice. "The trunk," he gasped again when Quinn didn't stop. Huck nodded at Quinn for her to stop and she did. He walked over to the car in the garage and popped the trunk.

"She's here." Huck shouted. "Quinn," he said and she nodded, understanding what she was to do. She looked down.

"This may hurt a little," Quinn said with a slight smirk.

Huck ignored the screams "Olivia?" He said her name softly, checking for a pulse. It was weak but it was there. He looked around the trunk and found a needle. Raising it to his nose he realized Olivia had been drugged. Gently, he lifted Liv out of the trunk and carried her out of the garage to the backseat of their vehicle. He sat in the car with her for a moment, collecting himself, before re-entering the garage.

"Is she alive?" Quinn asked as she rolled the body in jumbo sheets of plastic wrap.

"Her pulse is weak but yes, she is alive. She was drugged. She's a little bruised but she'll be all right."

The sound of the garbage truck meant they had to move. Huck grabbed the plastic wrapped body and carried him out while Quinn wiped everything down.

"You did good," Huck said as they drove back to OPA. Quinn didn't say anything, just nodded and looked out the window.

"What do we do now?" Quinn asked

"We find out who was behind it," Huck said gruffly, parking the car. "There's uh, wipes in the arm rest for your arms and face." She opened the armrest and wiped her arms and her chin. "You missed uh…" he reached out and wiped the spot of blood from under her eye. She looked at him for a moment before clearing her throat. "We need to uh, we need to go inside we have to find this guy."

"Quinn."

"Not now Huck, we can't do this right now. We need to find out who did this. We need to protect her. We're her gladiators Huck. We need to fix this." Huck nodded.

"Huck?" Abby called hearing footsteps. She walked out of her office to see Huck carrying a limp Olivia.

"Is that...is that Olivia?" Abby gasped

Harrison and Stephan came rushing out of their offices and the three of them bombarded Huck with questions. Quinn stood silently at Huck's side.

"Liv?"

"Is she alive?"

"What happened?"

"Is she ok?"

"What happened?" Stephan asked, after everyone had calmed down a little.

"We found her like this. She alive, but she's been drugged." Huck said gently laying her down on the couch. "She should come around in a couple hours." He paused and turned to look at Quinn. "Are you-"

"I'm fine. We have work to do," she answered, walking away from him toward his office.

"Huck, what is going on?" asked Harrison as he watched Huck watch Quinn.

"It's handled. I handled…We handled it."

* * *

**Talk to me, what do you think?**


	4. Where Is She?

**Sorry for the wait. This is a good one, at least I think so. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Two Months Ago (Eight Weeks Ago) **

"Dad?" Liv said looking across at her father

"Hello Olivia." He said stiffly

"What are you…why are you…—"

"I thought I was leaving you in capable hands." Liv shifted nervously at his words, "Leaving Cyrus to watch and protect you seemed to be a lapse in my better judgement. Obviously." he gestured to all the reporters outside of the car.

"He had nothing to do with it." Liv whispered.

"He had everything to do with it!" Rowan yelled, causing Liv to jump. "He brought you on the campaign did he not?"

"He asked..—"

"Yes or No Olivia." he asked, glaring at her.

"Yes." she averted her eyes away from his. Not wanting to feel the intensity.

"Did he put you in Grant's bed?" Olivia looked at him, shocked by his question. Rowan narrowed his eyes at her, "You went willingly? You have a Ivy league education and a great career and chose to throw it all away by becoming the whore of the President." His voice seemed louder in the confided space, "If your mother could see you." he said shaking his head.

Olivia looked glared at him, finding courage inside of herself, "If she could see what? The fact that I'm my own person, I have my own business and I let my heart lead and not my head….just like she did!" Liv was breathing hard, glaring at her father. He looked completely put off by her words.

"That's the thing about owning your own crisis firm and having someone on your team who is technological God send. You have access to things. Like parents who disappear who are supposedly dead. When it actually turns out, said parent left in the mid of the night while your father was working to run off with the love of her life. A love that just so happens to be a woman." She let her words soak in, "So if anything, my mother would be proud of me."

Rowan glared at Olivia. "Your mother is dead Olivia."

She crossed her arms and glared back at him. "My mother is not dead. Carolyn Evelyn Pope, the woman you married, that person, that identity, that timid afraid woman may be dead, but my mother is alive and well and happy and there is nothing you can do about that. I handled that."

Rowan flexed his hands, tightened his fist. "What's the problem Dad?" sarcasm lacing her words.

"You think he's going to protect you? You think he'll even want to come near your stench after today? You are the mistress, the whore. You're nothing."

He said harshly, His words didn't faze her. She narrowed her eyes and leaned towards him. "You obviously don't know Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III." She said with a smirk.

He chuckled darkly at her. "Have you forgotten who I am Olivia?" He tapped the seat and leaned towards her "I'll help you remember."

* * *

"She's not at her apartment." Quinn said rushing into OPA with Huck close behind. "We talked to people in the lobby. She was about to go for a jog, she walked out and was bombarded with question, then she was grabbed and put into a black unmarked."

"Was it the president?" Stephan asked

"We don't know. It's possible."

Harrison walked in the conference room and put Olivia's picture on the wall. "This is our new client." Everyone nodded.

"First thing, we need to find her." Stephan said,

"We're on it." Quinn said glancing at Huck. "Come on." She touched his shoulder gently and smiled at him.

"We need to find out who leaked her name." Harrison said. "Which I'll work on."

"Abby and I will work PR." Stephan said ignoring the look from her.

"Let's do it."

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Olivia asked glaring at her father.

"Just somewhere for us to talk." He said darkly.

"We're talking now." He chuckled but didn't respond. Liv sighed and looked out of the window. Watching the buildings fly by.

"Why did you do it?" she asked after about five miles. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Why come back, why send Jake to screw me, why care now?"

He shook his head, "I don't care, and I didn't come back for you. You are in the way. You're a problem. Amanda Tanner was a problem, I made sure it was taken care of, now you're a problem, I will make sure you are taken care of."

She tried not to let his words bother her, but they did. Huck's words echoed in her head. "The last woman that was sleeping with the President ended up dead in the Potomac." She rubbed her wrist, her fingers brushed against her watch. She very discreetly pressed the button on it.

* * *

"Quinn, I think if you try—"

"Tracking her phone? I tried, it's in her apartment."

"Was she wearing her watch?" He asked,

"Watch…why?"

"We can find where she is if she's wearing her watch. There's a tracking device in her watch."

* * *

"So you're saying the person who leaked her name didn't tell you who they were?" Harrison asked,

"Look it was a hot story, The Olivia Pope, sleeping with The POTUS, of course we ran with it."

" Did they send any proof?" Harrison asked,

"Just some pictures."

Harrison flipped through the pictures. "These are pictures from the campaign trail."

"Yes, don't they look cozy."

Harrison sighed. "Thanks for your time."

* * *

"Is your boss sleeping with President?" Was the first question thrown at Abby and Stephan when they agreed to answer questions from the press.

"We are not at liberty to disclose the answer to that question."

"Where is Ms. Pope? She was taken from her apartment building this morning, was it the President?"

"We do not know if the car belonged to the President."

"What do you know?" Abby glared in the general direction of the question.

"We know that the person who leaked Olivia Pope's name has no proof of the alleged affair happening. The proof that was splashed all over the news this morning by your networks are pictures from the campaign trail of a candidate and an aide working together. There is no recent proof." Harrison said from behind Abby and Stephan.

* * *

"Where is she?" Fitz yelled. Cyrus was pacing the Oval,

"Who's car was it?" Cyrus asked looking at the ten CIA agents in the office.

"It wasn't ours sir."

"Obviously." Fitz said,

"Look, I don't care how you do it, I don't care what you have to do. If you have to summon Lucifer himself, I was Olivia Pope found." Cyrus said between clenched teeth.

The agents turned to look at Fitz. "Go!"

The office cleared almost immediately. "Sir, there is something you need to know." Fitz looked up at him. "The vehicle that took Liv belong to B613." Fitz dropped his glass of scotch.

* * *

** .GOD. Right? lol I'm kidding. Talk to me.**


	5. You Tried To Kill Me

**So someone asked me to explain the timeline because I jump back and forth between past a present. So, all of Chapter 1 was present tense. "Eight Weeks Ago/Two Months Ago are the same thing and would be where the show ended on the air. The week of the affair coming out, the week of Olivia getting in the car with Rowan (A.K.A Dad). Chapter 3 starts with present day then moves to Seven Weeks ago which is the week after Olivia went missing. Chapter 4 is all a flashback everything is happening the day Olivia went missing. The line breaks just show different characters doing different things most simultaneously. Sorry for the confusion. If days would work better I could do it that way. Just let me know. This continues with the conversation between Fitz and Cyrus from last chapter. I use Five Weeks ago here which is two weeks after Liv has been found.**

**Sorry for the wait, I was kinda blocked. Hopefully you like this.**

* * *

"Was is her father?" Fitz asked

"Sir.."

"Was. It. Her. Father?"

Cyrus sighed and nodded.

"He's not suppose to be here Cyrus. Why is he here Cyrus?" Fitz asked raising his voice with each question.

"Because you were sleeping with Olivia Sir."

"So all of a sudden he cares about her?"

Cyrus shook his head. "It has nothing to do with her and everything to do with you."

"What about me?"

* * *

**Present Day**

"Why are you here?" Olivia asked, glaring at the man standing in front of her.

"Olivia, I'm sorry—"

"Why. Are. You. Here?" she yelled, not wanting to hear the bullshit that was sure to spew from his lips.

"I need a favor." He answered, taking a step closer to her.

Huck and Quinn both took a step towards him. "I will kill you this time." Huck said calmly "And I won't stop him." Quinn added with venom lacing her tone.

* * *

**Eight Weeks Ago**

"Why am I here?" Olivia asked, walking into the room.

"There's something you need to see." Rowan said walking Olivia into a room.

"What is this?" She asked looking around the empty room. "There's nothing in here."

Rowan shook his head and pointed down.

"What is that?"

"It's a hole" he said matter-of-factly.

Olivia looked down and her eyes begin to water. "Is that—" she cleared her throat "Is that were you held Huck?" she asked covering her mouth.

"Yes." Two agents walked in the room and unlocked the hole and opened it. Olivia gasped at the sight before her.

"This is your fault." Rowan said pointing in the hole.

Jake looked up at Olivia.

"Why are you showing me this?" Liv asked looking down at Jake in the hole.

"You know what this hole can do to a man. You've seen it firsthand" Rowan said making eye contact with her.

"Let him go." She said trying to sound firm.

"He disobeyed orders, you know how that works all too well." he said grinning, "You used up your favor to save what's his name now…? Huck? This time, you have to do something for me."

"What do you want?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"Stay away from the president." Olivia looked at Rowan. Unsure of what to say to him. "Jake is not as strong as Huck. He won't last nearly as long."

"How do I know you will let him go?"

"Come on Olivia. You don't trust me?"

"No." She said, sounding almost like a child.

"That hurts. I will let him go. I give you my word. You just have to stay away from the President."

"And Jake?"

"Will be let go and he will stay away from you."

* * *

**Present Day**

"Hey no need to get hostile." Jake said holding his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"You tried to kill me" Olivia said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was doing my job"

"You tried to kill me."

"It wasn't personal."

"Attempting to take someone's life is very personal."

"You didn't stay away from the President."

She looked at him incredulously."He came to me!" Olivia yelled. "I ignored his phone calls, his summons, I yelled at Secret Service agents, I slept at my office for TWO WEEKS. I did all that for you and the thanks I get is you trying to kill me." she continued. If Huck and Quinn were surprised by this knowledge they didn't show it.

* * *

**Five Weeks Ago**

"You can't be here."

"I've heard that before." Fitz said, walking past Olivia into her apartment.

"Fitz..—"

"You weren't returning my calls, you wouldn't come to the White House and you verbally abused my agents."

"Abused is a very strong word."

"Liv." He said stepping towards her.

"Fitz you can't be here. I know I've said it before but you really can't be here."

"Why'd you answer the door?"

"What?"

"If I can't be here, why did you open the door?" he asked looking into her eyes. "You missed me just as much as I missed you." She tried to ignore his words but she knew they were true.

"Fitz please." Olivia pleaded, which is completely out of character for her.

"Olivia? Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"You have to go." He knew something was wrong. He sighed and turned towards the door. Olivia tried to keep it together as she watched him head towards the door. Knowing she may never see him in person again.

"Fitz." he stopped and turned to her. They held each other's gaze for a moment before they were in each other's arms. He kissed her with fervor, she held him close, savoring the moment. "Livvie, I love you" he said, as they attempted to gain their composure.

She reached up and held his face in her hands. Tears in her eyes. "You have to go." He nodded, knowing there wasn't much he could do to get her to tell him what was wrong. He caressed her cheek and then he left. She closed the door and grabbed her phone off the coffee table and called Huck.

"Huck, he just left here."

"He?"

"The President, he just left."

"We're on the way." She hung up the phone. She knew by "we" Huck meant Quinn and himself. She locked the door and waited for them to show up. She turned on the news and saw her face and pictures of Fitz. The story was slowly but surely losing it's credibility. She turned the volume done and let the hum of it calm her nerves.

"He just doesn't get it." Olivia nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked up to see Jake coming down the hall from her bedroom.

"Jake, you scared me."

"Tsk tsk Ms. Pope." he said, walking towards her, "you would think, that I would expected this to happen. Yes, you gave your word that you would stay away from him and the type of woman you are, normally, your word is bond, but he gets to you."

"I didn't know he was coming." she said, standing attempting to make space between the two of them.

"Like he said, you opened the door. You didn't have to, but you did."

"Why are you here?"

"Incidentally, I'm here to make sure you stay away from the President."

"Jake."

"You know he just used me to get to you? He sent me in made you feel sorry for me, brought you in to see me in a vulnerable position so he could get what he wanted. You know he always gets what he wants."

Olivia could sense that this was not going to go well, before she could do anything he moved towards her quickly. She tried to run but he grabbed the fabric of her robe, causing her to fall backwards. She elbowed him in the ribs and tried to stand but he grabbed her leg and pulled her towards him. "Calm down Olivia." She threw a punch which he blocked, he crawled on top of her with a syringe in his hand.

"Don't fight." he said as she struggled underneath him. "Don't fight." he stuck the syringe in her neck, emptying the contents. He watched her eyes slip clothes and felt her arms go limp. Jake picked her up and turned towards the door, which swung up.

Huck walked in Liv's apartment, gun drawn. He saw Olivia slung over Jake's shoulder and he shot him in the opposite shoulder. Quinn rushed in to check her pulse. "It's weak, but she's alive."Jake groaned in pain and Huck stood over him, Huck's gun aimed between Jake's eyes.

"Huck…" Quinn said timidly seeing the potential situation "Don't do this. Olivia wouldn't want this. She wouldn't want you to do this.." She stood behind him, slowly reaching for the gun. Her hand ghosting over his arm until her fingers were gently wrapped around his wrist "Don't do it." Huck breathed deeply and allowed Quinn to take the gun from him. "It's ok," he looked her in the eyes. She caressed his cheek "It's ok."

* * *

**Alright Gladiators...thoughts? Comments? I want to hear from you :)**


	6. Not A Chapter

Hi, I'm sooooo sorry that I've been MIA and haven't updated and I know I suck :( I hate when authors start on a story and just disappear. I haven't disappeared guys, I just recently moved and I've been having so trouble with my internet but I got a library card today so I'll be able to add new chapters very soon. I'm sorry guys.


	7. Only Olivia Can Save Me

**I'm baaaaaaaaaack! Hi guys sorry for the hiatus, hope this makes up for the time I was gone. Trying to get back into the groove of the story, I've been gone for far too long.**

**There is a four weeks ago part which is the week after Jake drugged Olivia. Sorry for all the back and forth but there won't be much more of it I promise. I'll try to have everything tied together in the next two chapters. There is a method to my madness. Just stay with me and Enjoy!**

**Galen: There is a method to the madness, I promise**

**Oceans00711girl: Patience, all in due time…things will happen**

**TvlsForever: I'm ready if you are.**

* * *

**Present Day**

Jake stood staring at Olivia, who had both Huck and Quinn at her side. Quinn scowled at him. She was tense, her fingers clenched into fists at her side. Huck stood, his face void of emotions. His hands were at his sides, and a gun was in his right hand. Jake knew he'd messed up. He knew that asking for help was a coward's move and Olivia would probably show him no sympathy but his clock was ticking, and he knew she was the only person who could save him.

"Olivia, may we speak privately?" he asked, watching both Huck and Quinn. Quinn's eyes narrowed to slits while Huck's hand tightened around his weapon. Olivia's eyes hardened, and she shook her head and chuckled,

"No." She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him.

"OK, well I need your help. I need to disappear off the grid for a while." Olivia looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"And that is my problem, why?" she asked, with a sarcastic twist, and a not so nice smile in place.

Jake sighed and looked at her with pleading eyes, "Olivia, I would not come here if I didn't need you. You are the only person who can help me."

Without a word she turned away from him with Quinn and Huck at her heels, and went to her office, "Abby, Harrison, Stephan!" She left the door open for them and sat at her desk. They all filed in and Harrison closed the door. She looked up at them, making eye contact with each one of them in turn. Taking a deep breath she said, "I'm putting this to a vote, I will not vote because I am too close to this, and I know that, so I will remain impartial on this one. If you choose to take this case on, I will not work it. I will advise you as best I can but I cannot work this case. You may think of me as a hypocrite and I am sorry. I know I've pushed all of you to do some unspeakable things that were both unethical and immoral . I've asked you to betray one another's trust. I've put you all in terrible positions at one time of another and I am sincerely apologetic for it. I pushed you too far, I sent you over the wrong cliff. I'm following my gut on this one, so the choice is yours." She looked at all of them. "Vote." With that, Olivia got up and left her office.

Everyone stood in silence after the door closed. Quinn was the first one to speak. "There's no way we're taking this case," she said, looking at all of them. "Right? I mean, he tried to kill her. He drugged her, he used her, and we are not helping him."

"Hollis was a murderer. He ruined your life, but we helped him," Harrison added, flipping his phone in his hand.

"We had no choice. Olivia took the case. She just admitted to making us all do terrible things, but we have a choice now. She has given us an opportunity to vote. We have a choice, and we don't have to help him. We don't have to take this case. How do we know this isn't just another ploy? He said only Olivia can save him, but we don't even know what she's supposed to save him from." She looked at all of them, stopping at Huck.

"Well, then we need to find out," Harrison said, reaching for the door.

**Four Weeks Ago**

Cyrus stared at the phone, shaking with rage. He couldn't understand what he had just heard. The words weren't making any sense.

_There was an attempt made on Olivia's life. _

_I had my people watching her, and there is proof en route to your office._

_I was not behind this._

Cyrus sat thinking about what to do. He knew what he was expected to do. There was no other reason for the phone call. Even with the promise of it being handled, he was still to supposed to take the information to the President.

_Ballard will be taken care of._

"Mr. Beene," Mary said, knocking on the door, "there's a package here for you." She walked in and placed the large golden envelope on his desk and left without another word.

Cyrus looked at the package. He knew what was inside, but didn't want to see it. He didn't want to see her harmed. He and Olivia had their rough times but he loved her like his own flesh and blood. With a deep breath he grabbed the envelope and left his office.

"Cyrus." He sighed at the sound of her voice. He did not have time for this now.

"Not now, Mellie." She did not take the hint and continued to follow him.

"I heard," she whispered, looking around to see if anyone was listening or paying attention to her. Cyrus stopped and glared at her. What had she heard, what does she know, what did she do?

"I told you before Cy, I have just as many friends around here as you do. I just hope she's ok." She feigned concern but Cyrus knew better.

"If I find out you had anything to do this, the blood of the Virgin Mary will not be able to save you," Cyrus spat. Mellie looked at him wide-eyed and seemingly appalled. Cyrus spared her an unsavory look and continued on his way to the Oval.

* * *

"Mr. President," Cyrus said as he walked in the office. Fitz had removed his tie and the first two buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned. He was flipping frantically through paperwork.

"This isn't making any sense, Cy," Fitz said, looking up. "I've pulled every file we have, but there's nothing here. Most of it is blacked out or classified. I have Lauren working on getting the other files unencrypted." Fitz sighed with frustration, finally looking up and noticing Cyrus' expression. "What is it, Cy?"

Cyrus didn't speak initially. Instead he just stood, taking deep breaths, running over his brief conversation with Mellie and what she knew or what she didn't know. What she did or didn't do.

"Cyrus?" Fitz prompted, looking concerned. He hoped Cy was not going to bring him more bad news, not after the day he'd had. He couldn't afford any more bad news.

"There was an attempt on Olivia's life." Cyrus didn't make eye contact. He didn't want to see what those words would do to the most powerful man on the planet. "I received a call from her father. He told me that he had nothing to do with the attempt, and that the man responsible would pay because even though Olivia hadn't kept her end of the deal they had made, he had yet to send someone to rectify the situation."

Fitz tried to control his rage, and he attempted to not allow his emotions overtake him.

He failed. His body shook, and he had difficult forming his question. He took a deep breath as he tried to process everything that had been said. "Who was it?"

"These were sent to me, as promised, after my conversation with her father." Cyrus placed the envelope on the desk.

Fitz looked at the envelope, deciding if he wanted to see the contents inside. He looked up at Cyrus. "Give me the name, Cyrus."

Cyrus took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, because even though he completely understood the rage that Fitz felt, the White House could not directly get involved in this matter. "Sir, he will handle this."

"Who. Was. It?" Fitz demanded as he stood, glowering at Cyrus.

Cyrus ran over the different scenarios in his head about what the best course of action would be. He knew he, himself could not rectify the situation because he no longer had a gun on his payroll, but he also knew that the President was too close to this. He also had to think about what would happen if Fitz found out that he had withheld information. He did not know what was in the envelope, or if it would answer Fitz's question.

"Captain Ballard," Cyrus said with a sigh. A large range of emotions played across Fitz's face before he came to calmness, or as calm as one can be after hearing such knowledge. He reached for the envelope and opened it. There were twenty photos. Three of them showed Jake and Olivia having what seemed to be a confrontational conversation. The next four showed them fighting, followed by three photos of him on top of her with a syringe in his hand. One showed Olivia limp over his shoulder, while still another displayed Huck and a woman (Quinn) entering her apartment, followed by an image of Jake being shot. The next was a picture of the woman checking Olivia's pulse, followed by Huck standing over Jake with a gun pointed between his eyes. In the next photo, the woman placed her hand on gun, taking it, followed by two of her leaning down and hitting Jake in the face with the butt of the gun. Finally, the last two photos were of Jake slung over Huck's shoulder, and Olivia limp in the woman's arms.

A tear ran down Fitz's cheek at the sight of Olivia, seemingly lifeless. He let the photos fall from his hands and looked up at Cyrus. Cyrus knew then that there was nothing he could say or do to detour Fitz from whatever he had planned. He nodded and sunk into the couch. Fitz reached for his phone.

"Lauren, could you send in Tom, and get me a secure line please."

**Present Day **

"You're a wanted man," Quinn said as she walked into the conference room with Huck close behind.

Both Harrison and Stephan looked up at the two of them. "Dead or alive, but preferably dead. Who'd you piss off?" she continued as she sat down across from him, a smirk playing at the corners of her lips.

"Quinn," Huck said, attempting to rein her in, to no avail.

"Who wants you dead, Jake?" she asked, leaning over the table, even though she knew the answer to the question.

"The President of the United States," Jake said with a sigh.

Stephan, Harrison and Abby all looked at each other, different levels of shock coloring their faces

"I had no back up. I was sent to do a job and when I failed, my allies turned their back on me and hung me out to dry."

"You want us to go up against the White House for you?" Abby asked, speaking up for the first time. Everyone turned to look at her, letting her words sink in. They had played this game before and their client ended up dead in the Potomac.

"We can't win against the White House. We've tried and we failed," Abby continued.

"Olivia can save me," Jake reasoned, desperation lacing his tone.

"No." They all turned to see Olivia standing in the doorway, arms folded with a hard look in her eyes.

"No?" Jake asked hopelessly, standing and looking at her.

"No," she said with a sense of finality. She exited the conference room with everyone watching her.

* * *

**Sooooo...Talk to me, thoughts? comments? concerns? Sound off Gladiators**


End file.
